The Secret Potter
by Booklover2k16
Summary: Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

If you are reading this on a fanfiction site, do you think I own Harry Potter?

I walked into the building where the dark mark was looming over it. I saw a man, Sirius Black, crying in the front room.

"Hey, Padfoot. What happened? Who did they..." I couldn't bear finishing the sentence.

"Lilly and Prongs. I couldn't find Zoey. I think he took her." Sirius said between sobs.

I heard the door open to reveal a death eater. I quick drew my wand to his neck.

"I mean no harm. Here you can take my wand. Is it true? About Lilly?" The death eater asked as I snatched his wand still pointing mines at him.

"Why should you care? You and that low down little snake killed my best friend. You have the nerve to ask." I said.

"Please, let me see her. Let me see Lilly. He promised he wouldn't hurt her. Only the child. That is all he wanted." He said tearing up.

"You have no right here. You h-" I was cut off by Sirius.

"Let him go. Let him see Lilly. You have his wand. Go with him to see her. If he try anything, you will know."

I looked at Sirius like he was crazy, which he was. I decided to let him go because Sirius did have a point. "Go." I said following him up to the bedroom. The death eater stepped over James and cried over Lilly's corpse. I felt a lump in my throat when I saw James and Lilly. The worse part was seeing poor Harry not understanding what was going on.

I wanted to leave to try to find Zoey, but I couldn't leave the death eater with Harry. My problem was solved when the death eater stood up and disappeared, his wand leaving with him. That was impossible, but I ran with it. I figured out why when Hagrid came into view of the house. He was a block away. I knew it was him because he was eight feet tall.

I looked into every room with luck of finding her. "Hey, what cha doin'?" Hagrid asked. "Oh, just looking for a necklace. It meant a lot to Lilly. I just... well, you know." I said when he caught me looking in Lilly's jewelry box. it was supposed to be given to the first Potter girl of James and Lilly.

"Oh. Well, I better be on my way. Harry needs to get to Dumbledore. We have quiet the way to go, Harry and I." Hagrid told me. He had clearly been crying. His eyes were bloodshot and his beard looked soaked.

"Lilly and James would be proud that you out of all people got Harry to safety." I said trying to cheer him up. Hagrid quickly left with Harry on a flying motor cycle. I finally found the necklace in a neat package under the bed.

I suddenly heard crying in the attic of the house. I quickly ran up to see the small girl wrapped in a pink blanket. She was seven or eight months old by now. "Mama, dada." She cried out. She has fair skin, black hair, and pretty gray eyes. Next to her was a bottle with a note attached.

Hello, if you are reading this it means Lilly and James are dead. We hope you are one of our close friends. Moony, Padfoot, or Princess. I am Princess. Please look after Zoey. We have a strong felling Harry will be fine, but no one knows about young Zoey besides you three. Please never let anyone know who she is. I love you all and I hope you are well.

-Lilly and James Potter.

I wanted to cry over the note, but I had to be brave for Zoey. "Hello, little one. Let's go." I picked her up and she sucked her thumb and put her head on my shoulder. I grabbed her bottle and said goodbye to Sirius. I apperated to Hogmeade. I walked to Hogwarts.

"Professor Summers, where did the child come from?" Professor Sprout asked. "My sister died, okay. I am her godmother so I have to look after her. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked. I am Zoey's godmother so I am not lying.

"No, I am so sorry for you lost. I have good and bad new." She said awkwardly.

"What is it?" I asked even though I already knew what she was going say.

"Lilly and James are dead. But He-Who-Shall not be named is gone. Their child Harry defeated him. Isn't that great news." Professor Sprout tried to focus on the good.

"Did you just say two of my best friends are dead? This day could not get worse." I said leaving the entrance hall to my sleeping chambers. I transfigured a cup into a table. I made the table into the baby's bed.

"Hey, Zoey. I am you mama now. Say mama." I told her. "Mama, mama." She said bouncing on my leg. I didn't have anything dangerous in my room so I let her walk around.

A few hours of Zoey and I playing together I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I invited.

"Rosabel, I heard your sister died. I am terribly sorry for your lost. This is her daughter yes. What is her name?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

I realized that I could protect her farther by renaming her. "Her name is Astrid." I said. I know she is going to be confused with everyone calling her Astrid instead of Zoey. It is worth it if she will be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

The rules: /works/426484

"Good morning, Astrid. Ready to meet some new people?" Mother asked.

"Yes. I am so excited. I get to finally sit with the other students." I said to my mother, Rosabel Summers. I had to sit with my mother at meals. Most days I would sit in the classes so I am a bit ahead in the classes. My favorite was potions with Professor Snape, but my mother never liked him very much so I can't sit there often.

"Come on. The boats should be here by now." She said looking into my originally gray eyes that have darkened to black. My black hair is now fiery red, and my skinned have turned to a light completion. If anyone have seen me when I was a baby they would not have known it was me.

She led me to Professor McGonagall who lead me to the other first years. I stood next to three boys. Two looked like the blondes body-guard which looked funny so I giggled. "What's so funny, ginger? What are you, a Weasley?" The blonde asked.

"No, I am a Summers. Who are you? What do you have against the Weasley's? I met them. They don't seem to bad." I was confused. Who wouldn't like the Weasley's.

"Oh, you're friends with the Weasley's? Even worse." He clearly didn't like that family.

"I didn't say I was friends with them. I said I knew them. I know nearly everyone at this school." I revealed.

He looked confused until some girl told him something. He quickly searched for Potter. I think he said the person's name was Henri, but I wasn't sure. Soon after Professor McGonagall told us they were ready for us. I saw the sorting hat for the eleventh time. It sang a new song about the school. After hearing it sing eleven times you get bored with it.

Dozens of people went before me. "Summers, Astrid." Professor McGonagall gave me her rare smile. I smiled back and sat on the stool as gracefully as possible like my mother taught me. She always told me to make good impressions starting with manners and the way you do things.

The hat was placed on my head. "I have waited for so long to get my hands on you. How are you doing? Don't answer. I already know." The hat said. It talked on and made small talk for a few minutes. I was getting scared after while.

"Mr. Sorting Hat, do you know what house I am in or not?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. You are in Slytherin. I haven't had a good conversation in years." The hat told me.

"Please tell everyone else that before they kick me out." I pleaded.

"Fine. SLYTHERIN." It hollered. I smiled at Professor McGonagall.

"I was hoping to get you." She whispered sadly. I sat with the Slytherins and saw many familiar faces. "Hey, so glad you got us." A secound year half blood Clover Holmes hugged me.

"Yeah, me too." I said before seeing the blonde boy and his friends were in our house. A girl was clearly scolding him about something. I ignored it and went on talking to Clover. We talked about how our summers went. Clover went to America. Apparently Americans speak in a different language because the way Clover explained it, she couldn't understand a word they said.

My summer was visiting Uncle Moony and helping mother pick the lesson plans. I told Clover what she would be learning in Astronomy and she thanked me. In exchange she gave me forty galleons. If you don't know, that is a LOT of money.

The Head girl, Amelie Hayter showed us the Slytherin Common room. "Our common room lies behind a concealed entrance down in the dungeons. As you'll see, its windows look out into the depths of the Hogwarts lake. We often see the giant squid swooshing by – and sometimes more interesting creatures. We like to feel that our hangout has the aura of a mysterious, underwater shipwreck." Amelie said showing us the room.

Part of the ceiling and walls are glass and you can look through and see everything in the lake. Some kids were communicating with the mermaids through sign language. There were huge emerald-green armchairs, like six fire pits with huge pillows for laying on in front of the fire. There were only embers in the fire, just enough to keep the dungeon warm. I saw beautiful black marble tables that could have been used for homework, studying, meetings, or debates.

There was a large "virgin bar" with the same beautiful black marble, complete with snack, desserts, and virgin fire whiskey. Custom emerald-green goblets with "Slytherin" etched in gold upon them. Giant ornate columns of black marble, and one right in the center of the room with a fireplace at the bottom, wrapping all the way around. They floors were dark wood floors that stay warm probably with a charm placed on them.I noticed small and large balls of soft green light that float around freely. They seemed to move closer if you needed more velvet black couches with dark purple pillows were placed here and there. There were touches of gold throughout the room: gold flakes throughout the marble, gold studs on the couches and chairs, gold tassels and seams on the pillows No, it is not necessarily warm, we are in a dungeon for Merlin's sake! for it to be warm, you have to be close to a fire.

"WE HAVE A FEW RULES TO GO OVER! EVERYONE COME TO THE COMMON ROOM!" A prefect yelled with a voice enlargement spell. Most of the first years looked terrified of the older Slytherins and stayed as far away from them as possible. I was the closet one to them.

The prefect who I now realise is Jade Ward told us the rules. They were:

1\. Your House is your family. Family stands together.

2\. The common room does not belong to YOU. It belongs to everyone. Keep it neat.

3\. Arguments with another Slytherin are only permitted in Slytherin House. Refer to the FIRST RULE.

4\. Study time is QUIET time and is mandatory. You will receive schedules on a weekly basis.

5\. NO ONE is allowed to skip House meetings. House Meetings are almost always scheduled.

7\. The Hogwarts House Elfs are not your servants. Keeping your dorm rooms and the common room clean is your responsibility.

8\. Dorm inspections once a month. These are NOT scheduled. You are forewarned.

9\. All meals are mandatory. No sweets in your dorms. No sweets after 8pm. Those taking a Nutrition Potion will come to me or Madame Pomfrey once a week.

10\. Bedtimes: First years - 9pm

Second thru Fourth years - 10pm

Fifth thru Sixth years - 11pm

Seventh years - Midnight

professor Snape came into the room looking at us with his version of a smile. "Your House is your family. Family stands together. These are the rules I expect everyone in Slytherin to follow; to the letter. They are, however, not the only rules. You will discover in your seven years here that I will give you further guidelines and rules that you can take past the walls of Hogwarts.

Finally, never forget the Secret of Slytherin: Plan in ways a Ravenclaw finds sound. Blend like Hufflepuff into the background. As for the Gryffindor, learn from their mistakes. And be ready to react, Slytherin, swift as a snake. Serpens tacitus perspicasis et celeris est" Which I translated roughly to The serpent is swift and silent perspicasis.

To my surprise we had our own bed rooms. The first years were the smallest and the seventh years were the biggest. You could claim one room and your things would appear. There were expensive beds with black silk curtains and matching pillowcases. I looked to see where the ensuites were like in my old room.

"Where is the ensuites?" I asked Clover. "We share the girls bathroom." She told me. I nodded and chose a room on the bigger room. It was the weirdest sight to see Professor Snape with a pink trunk and put it on the foot of my bed.

"Next time bring you things with you." He told me. I blushed and started to unpack. When I finished I went to sleep.


End file.
